THE GREAT GLASS DOCTORVATOR
by Lord Garnetto
Summary: amy and rory come back from their honeymoon to see the doctors new addition to that TARDIS. meant to be a bit stupid,a bit childish but funny ONESHOT


I own nothing

THE GREAT GLASS DOCTORVATOR

Amy and Rory stepped into the TARDIS, ready to whiz through time and space after their honeymoon.

"Hello, doctor. What did you get up to during our honeymoon in Paris?" Amy asked

"Oh, you know... this and that. Saw some old friends, saved the universe 3 or 4 times, killed JFK and blew up a few suns" the doctor said

"so a normal two weeks" Rory said, going up the stairs. He suddenly smacked into an invisible barrier, causing him to step back

"What was that?" Rory asked

"oh yea, I got a Doctorvater installed" the doctor said

"A what?" Amy asked

"if you have ever seen the film Charlie and the chocolate factory, you will recall the wonkavator, hang on" the doctor pulled out a book "An elevator can only go up and down, but a Wonkavator goes sideways and slantways and longways and backways and frontways and squareways and any other ways that you can think of. Well I got one installed in the TARDIS. The Doctorvater"

"Why?" Rory asked

"because... then I can go to my room rather than staying in here" the doctor said "it takes 3 days to get to the outer edge of the TARDIS... but not any more, watch" the doctor pushed Amy and Rory into the TARDIS and pushed the button labelled "the outer edge" the box moved

"here we go." the doctor said. The glass books fell down a level and stopped, it then whizzed through a huge room. About a hundred times the size of the TARDIS console room. It had a shiny floor and it slid around, dodging rooms and random items. They passed a room packed full of cricket balls, and another full of candy canes. A Christmas tree knocked against the Doctorvater and there was a load of fireworks.

"How fast are we going?"

"30 miles a second" the doctor said "hang on, I haven't done this yet" Amy looked out if the box and saw them approaching what looked like the sea

"Does this go underwater?" Rory asked as the Doctorvater sank underwater. They sank under the water

"Apparently, yes it does" the doctor said "doesn't seem to be leaking"

"did you know it would, doctor" Amy said

"Of course I did" the doctor said "well, I say of course. Anyway welcome to the swimming pool"

"But we have been underwater for over 20 seconds. It is 600 miles long?" Amy checked

"900 miles long, up we go" the doctor said, as the Doctorvater came back out of the water

"STOP!" the doctor yelled, pushing the button labelled stop. The doctor opened the door and went out. He went over to a huge piece of rock, it was floating and it had 2 different types of clothes orbiting it

"It is the fez and bowtie planet!" the doctor said, picking a couple of them out of orbit. He jumped into the Doctorvater again

"oh, god not another fez" Amy said

"onwards... to the outer edge." the doctor said, pushing the button so they set off again. After about 3 seconds they reached a door. "Now I should warn you, behind this door is the answer to the question of life, the universe and everything"

"Is it 42?"Rory said

"How the hell do you know?" the doctor asked

"It was on a film" Rory said

"Fine, be boring. Pick a button, any button" the doctor said

"ok"Rory said, pressing a button

"2000 buttons and you press the one that says "DO NOT PRESS"" the doctor said "you NEVER press up and out in the TARDIS"

"why not?" Rory asked

"it is going to send us away from the TARDIS. both will go anywhere at anytime. we will have no way back. close your eyes" the doctor said, there was a bang. the Doctorvater landed in a stage at some concert

"cool a music concert, lets go see" Amy said

"oh no, it's Justin Beiber" the doctor said

"we need to go, now!" Amy yelled, but the Doctorvater door was locked

"unlock it" Rory said

"I cant, I don't have a key." the doctor said

"let's walk off then" Rory suggested, he tried but walked into a force shield "we can't get out"

"it gets worse, we are in a time loop. we will never age, and never escape without the TARDIS, we will be tortured by Justin beiber's singing for all eternity" the doctor said

"NOOOOOO"Amy and Rory screamed


End file.
